Creatures of the dark
by LilithAnnRose
Summary: Moving to the country was supposed to help. Draco vanished so they try to move on after a year of searching. Harry and his mates try to move on something happens. Fpreg mpreg dom sub creatures and lycanthrope fae wizarding world bashing abuse draco/harry/oc/oc/oc grey harry dark past for all characters in the mateship hybrid creatures love reunion


Just moving to a small country town in the middle of the forest away from any large settlements as they had moved away from the bustling loudness of the city. They had all wanted a quiet place and they had found a nice house which was large enough not just for their children they already had but those who would be on their way. The three women of the small group of adults took to cleaning the main floor as the things had been left from pervious owners of the house. But strangely enough no cobwebs hung through the ancient looking house. The children ran around the backyard where the grass was almost taller then their smallest child. The women looked at one another and smiled with love in their eyes and then a man walked into the kitchen before anyone could get to work.

"Hi my beautifuls where did you want this?" the man asked with ease from where he stood with a load of food in his arms and two of the women chuckled while the woman with long black hair tsked. Her eyes were like warm chestnuts as she looked at her husband with a smile that warmed their families hearts. "Well if you had been listening you would have heard that we were going to clean this place before we even start unpacking but as I see you are eager to have lunch first. So lets get the kitchen up and running before the little monsters start a fit for a late lunch right?" she chuckled as they all smiled as she had always knew how to handle situations like this.

All four got to cleaning the cupboards and pantries for the new stock of food that could feed an army. The kitchen had a large fridge that was still stain free from any fingerprints and dust or even mold, she opened it with slight hesitation as not knowing what to expect from an old fridge but stood in awe as she could see the back yard from the kitchen fridge. The back of the fridge had crystal clear glass and it had huge shelving that could fit several extra large turkeys.

The other two women were clearing the kitchen of extra furniture that had somehow accumulated over the years. Their husband cleared off the kitchen's large island which was a beautiful dark cherry red colour wooden top which was sparkling as he polished it. After an hour of cleaning the kitchen they still weren't even close to finishing as the kitchen seemed to be able to hold more the twenty people easily "So where did you find this place as it probably should be under the most ancient haunted places list not places to buy list. I won't say that this house is not wonderfully big but the work we have to put in will probably break our backs." The red head spoke as she helped cut food up for lunch even though it was well past noon now. The children were now in the house exploring or under foot in the kitchen but the adults worked around them gracefully as if there had been no children under toe.

They all laughed and through the afternoon sun as they kept to cleaning the main floor as they had wanted to be able to have a livable space soon so that their newest child had space once they arrived in the next several months. The two biggest of their group carded out the unwanted furniture to the backyard to be used later for whatever the children saw fit to use it as. The living room was huge as the high ceiling and big windows allowed large amounts of sunlight to enter no matter the day. The fireplace was in the center of the wall that was decorated with a amazing stone carvings of plant life and animals alike. The wooden floor was cleaned by the two women who were with babies yet to be born and in different stages if pregnancy clearly shown.

"Nalia I can't believe we have such a gorgeous place to live even though it will take time to clean." The red head hand trickled her fingers down the stone carving with awe and the other smiled at her wife with warmth. "It's such a difference compared to the city and the folks there all I hope for is to be left in peace as we never had peace as others had to always butt in with their family ideals." Nalia spoke with some spite to her tone which had her wife turn towards her and hug her. "This town and this house will be our new life which is like the life that is growing inside you and me. I will love all our children from your to mine to Lydana's as we are family along with our loving husband still at our sides. We married each other to stay a family and now we have five children running around with two more on the way. We will get through this as we helped each other over what happened in the city." Elora spoke to Nalia with fondness in her voice as they were still in their embrace. "Most are not as lucky as we are to have such a family." Lydana's voice came from the door way of the living room staring at her wives but squeaked when hugged from behind with strong arms. "Yes we are lucky to have each other Lydana, Elora, Nalia. We are so lucky that even with out having our Draco with us we still keep him our minds."

Bright emerald eyes peaked through Lydana's midnight black hair "Harry you spooked me, but yes you are right. Draco will always be apart of this family even after what has happened. So how about we round up the children eh?" Lydana suggest getting off the topic of their late husband. It was still so new to them but their children had no clue as to their true sire as he had disappeared and the city had not lift a finger to help them find their husband. Friends and family had turned their backs at the start of their mateship and broke them off of family ties as they had deemed them abnormal and wrong.

They left after a year of searching for their lost mate but with more children on the way the neighborhood and workplaces became unbearable with the constant hate and rejection. T was hard on Harry as he only knew of one family that truly cared about him turned on him once they found out what he was and what he was doing. What the family did scarred him for the rest of his life mentally and physically as he was cast out from his world that he had saved time and time again. The press was no better so they moved to a new country, a new town and a new house away from their previous world.

They had just arrived and they all loved how cheap the place was but hated how dirty they found it to be. Harry looked at his three wives as the interacted about how to get the house to how they wanted it as they wanted to do things the muggle way. Harry remember meeting each of his family as if it happened yesterday but he knew it was several years ago as he was assaulted by three of five children as they clinged to him with laughter as he spun them around in a circle which got chuckles from his wives.

He met Lydana first who was so much more relaxed now then the day he met her it was surprising to see such a difference now he remembered.

-flashback-

Harry walked down knockturn alley carefully keeping his cloak to him as he wondered down and turned a corner to meet a woman beaten in a pile of her own blood. He watched as she slowly got to her knees with whimpers of pain, she crawled to the alley wall to support herself as she stood up on shaky legs and that's when he noticed the carved words on her arms. Slut, freak, monster, whore were ugly and red as blood seemed to drip from the fresh wounds as the girl held her arm close to her body as she kept going further down into knockturn alley.

He felt something in his mind but he didn't know what as he reached out to her but that was almost a death sentence as the girl seemed to know what was going to happen had grabbed his wrist and used strength he hadn't seen from the female's body. Her eyes a pitch black as she stared into his face, they seemed to look through him which made him turn his neck submitting to the more dominant creature which made her cock her head to the side. She sniffed his neck and surprising him by licking it first them letting him go. He whined at the loss of contact for some reason which the girl growled at him as if saying that he should leave now. He shook his head and whined again which had her pushing him away as he gave chase to the girl who knew she could run so fast as the slick form seemed to morph into something more feline. He gave chase as something inside told him to follow her even though she had rejected him which pained him for some reason he could not think of.

He caught her in a corner cowering and trembling as if he would hurt her and so he slowly crept up to her form on all fours so not to spook her further and he whined from deep within his throat. She looked up and tried to make herself smaller against the stone walls and he knew she had been beaten before by others and so he crooned to her. Her hair was not midnight black but a mix a strips that reminded him of a tigers fur making him want to feel it between his fingers so he stretched his hand slowly and she flinched at he raised hand. He gently stroked her hair which felt like silk between his fingers hen something in the corner of his eyes had him noticing a stripped blur and he turned to see a tail.

He took her in after that day and no one from his dorm knew about her as he had stashed her away in the room of requirement which did her some good at getting them closer together when he was just in sixth year at Hogwarts. After that year during the ride on the train back to the Dursley's with her hidden under his invisibility cloak had Draco entering his compartment which got them started on a triad relationship somehow. It was amazing and since Lydana had a proper name which was given to her from Draco who came up with the name. Draco a Veela, Lydana a weretigeress and Harry something as they had no clue as to what he was since he still yet to come into an inheritance. That had begun their family circle which expanded quickly after Lydana had spent the summer with Draco so that the Dursley's didn't hurt her or Harry any further then they had.

-end of flashback-

Lydana loved being in the presence of her mates and she protected them as best as she could not wanting them to ever feel fear from anyone like she had, she knew that her husbands had went through hell also because of the war and teaching her the ways of the humans. They all kept some part of their creatures out at all times which people questioned definitely in the muggle realm but was quieted after seeing the children with cat ears and tails. They were a pride even though their creatures natures would have deemed to be solitary or only have a single mate not a huge family like this. Lydana being a weretigeress, Elora being a werejackal which tended to be on the darker side of creatures which was why her sire had discarded her hoping the forest would deal with her. Nalia was part dragon and the newest to the group but had settled quickly with everyone and with Harry being a mixed breed of several creatures of light and dark lineage had him cast out from the wizarding society.

They all were far from their natural instincts as they had each been cast aside and the reason why they all came together by the reason the stuck to close even with conflicting creatures was because of the main pair that kept the family going Harry and Lydana. Even after having the people against them from the start they kept together as Harry's creature indicated that the weretigeress dominant needed him and same with having Draco being another dominant. They had two submissives Elora and Nalia which was strange for their creatures but not unheard of, Lydana had two litters from Draco and one litter from Harry in the fiver years being with them and the other two they just had the ones just waiting to be born now. Draco would have been so proud had he not disappeared a year before with no traces as to his whereabouts, Nalia had told Draco she was pregnant with his child before he vanished in the night. She knew she would be pregnant for another couple months as her dragon and baby decided it was not safe to be born just yet as her dragon would keep the child within until it felt safe to give birth which had not happened yet so they had moved to help get her ready to birth her first child.

In a dark inky blackness a figure sat in wait it seemed like an eternity since the last time he saw his family. He knew that his children needed him but he also knew he was left here to die slowly which still had to happen as something kept him alive. It fed him keeping in from dying of starvation which had the wizards and witches baffled as to why he was still alive. Grey silver eyes watched nothingness waiting for his mates to find him, he heard the people who capture him talk with fear in their voices about a lab being torn apart.

He only had hope that his family was not caught, after the war was where he found a light but the people in his society deemed him dangerous with his mates by his side to help him from crumbling from the hateful people. His children helped keep them sane as they had moved from wizarding society to the muggle world thinking it would be safer for them. That was where they kidnapped him from when he was returning from a late shift at work. He had a family return and he was so close to his home so close to the wards that kept the wizarding world at bay. But the one time he let down his guard he ended up in this black hole. He screamed and begged to be set free but was met with silence which rang in his ears like a pin drop to the floor silent.

Bright blonde hair was matted to his naked form covering his parts keeping him warm along with his feathers he had shed. He thought they would look a brilliant white but they had turned a dark grey from lack light, lack of food, no water or bathing to take of grim. He used his prison for waste as he was not allowed to leave the black room. He was trapped and he had no power or a way out other then death but he would not let them win. His voice nagged at him telling him that he was here because of his father because of the war. He never wanted to be part of the Dark Lords army as he had begun a family of his own with his mates. He wondered how big were his children he had with Lydana and did Nalia have there child yet and did they have more children now or were they safe? He has so many questions but no one would answer them as something kept him alive and just a brink away from death.

Harry stood in the shade of the tree as he had gotten rid of his shirt a while ago with the sun beating down now. He had been cutting the lawn with the lawnmower but a pang in his heart had him stopping to look around to his wives who were resting on lawn chairs and Lydana cleaning the pool they had emptied the other day so they could cool off in the pool after. He saw his five children which were under ten years old. The eldest were twins who were ten now, the middle were a set of twins who were eight and their youngest who was just fiver years old. They all had resemblance to their birth mother either with hair or eyes. The eldest a boy and a girl with blonde hair like their father's, dark midnight pools for eye's, their daughter had fair skin while her brother had slight tanned skin like his birth mother. Their names were Alora for bright beauty and Calix for a strong hunter.

The next set of twins had extremely dark hair with streaks of natural blonde with each one silver eye each and a midnight eye for the other. Their skin was pale but not as pale as their elder sisters. Their names Kiriana and Viviana. Then Harry's only daughter at the moment as his other child was still in the mother's womb, the youngest had a set a green eyes and black hair to match her parents, her skin was a soft caramel colour. They all had a set of cat ears and tails and only the four children from Draco Malfoy did have wings on their backs. While the youngest Lilian had a pair of wings that reminded them of fairy wings as they were a rainbow colour in the light but they were transparent. If they didn't shimmer no one would have known they were there and Harry was surprised to see the wings when she was born. Lilian was small because of the fairy blood coursing through her veins so she looked to be around an eighteen month old instead of a five year old. But they knew she was farther in her development then a normal fae so they didn't have to worry to much now compared to when she was first born.

Lydana met Harry's green eyes and knew he felt the same thing she felt and he nodded to her and she smiled with saddened eyes. They looked over to their wives and saw that they had stopped talking to get up "I think there maybe someone close by." Harry spoke and everyone agreed. "Take the children inside while me and Lydana look for the person." Harry commanded. Their wives ushered the five children indoors with ease and the two dominants warded their home from everything but them not even the minster of magic could enter even if he tried.

They transformed, Lydana was in her tigeress form and Harry in a form that would look like a monster to most bur she found beautiful to look at. He was large bodied, a body built like that of a dragoon slim and fast but instead of scales he had fur covering his whole body. It was as if a dragoon and a unicorn made to create this monstrous beast and something had created this beast. A unicorn's blood from Harry youth had help change his dna after the tri wizard tournament which resulted his transformation at the inheritance age of wizards. But Harry also had large blue transparent wings that folded neatly onto his back as he faced Lydana his small horn that adjourned his head touch her temple. It was so they could communicate in these forms. Harry was a dragoon, unicorn and fae which scared the wizarding world and had his family reject him.

Being part unicorn or fae was alright but dragoons were harder to deal with as they were normally dark aligned and took orders from dark lords. Even after killing the Dark Lord he was shamed for what he was, but the unicorn blood cleaned any taint in his system and his creature parts of him only took in those he saw worthy of his love. Fae was rare as they had cut themselves off from the wizarding world centuries ago because they saw and hated how hateful the human race was. There was a catch though there still was fae dna still lingering in the wizarding families through generations but it barely showed up becoming just another myth in their world only pixies and other small fairies kept to the realm of the wizards.

So Harry and Lydana ran through the grass feeling an old bond the had not felt since he had vanished that unfateful night. They ran faster towards the magic that seemed to surge through their veins making them growl angrily as thy had searched everywhere but how was he here why was he here. Lydana roared shifting to her hybrid form making it to a wall searching for a way in as she climbed the building leaving large indents in the stone. Harry watched with green eyes and closed his eyes feeling his way around to make sure they were alone. Somehow the only presence that he felt other then Lydana's was Draco's behind these walls but it was weak.

Dull eyes looked around franticly as he felt two very familiar magic cores around him which made him trill even though is was barely a whisper as he had not used his voice in a long time. He had been so lonely that he though he was going crazy as he felt air whoosh in from an opening in front of him and he could smell Lydana in front of him and he trilled again not being able to see. He heard a whine from her as she rushed to him and cradled him gently in her arms which were so warm and bigger then his. He lifted up a small form from his lap to show her the baby he held. He heard her cry and purr as he felt the tiny little life leave his arms which made him frantic at first but her hand lulled him peacefully. If this was a dream it was to true to be real but he had given up being found long ago.

"He is beautiful Draco." Lydana tried to hold back her tears as she took the very very tiny baby from Draco's arm which was incredibly thin as she noticed. She looked down at the baby in her arms he was smaller and thinner then when Lilian was born. Damn those wizard for leaving her mate to die alone with their child who was barely alive now something in her snapped further more but a hand on her shoulder told her not now. Their mate needed them and their children and this child needed them more then ever right now before revenger. Sometimes she wondered how Harry was the most dominant one out of the three of them but this showed why he was the top, she nodded her understanding as she left Draco for Harry to carry home as her mothering instincts took over right them and there as she feed the baby with breastmilk. She always wondered how her body knew to do this but never complained about it.

The three walked all the way home, Lydana feeding the small veela baby more times then she could count which surprised her. She knew that anyone suffering from anorexia or anything like this it was hard for them to eat much as their stomachs could hardly handle any food. She often switched with Harry to try and get Draco to drink some of the breastmilk his mate was secreting which they both were happy to know he took quite abit which made her purr in happiness that she could help her sick mate and their child. Harry was planning revenge once he got his family back home to take down the ministry as he knew they had a hand in this foul play. He was happy to watch Lydana help both Draco and the baby they had yet to figure out how Draco came in possession of but he could care less as his family would be whole again.

They arrived at their home just after sunset and the door was pulled open to reveal Elora and Nalia standing their looking at them but watched Lydana croon to an infant in her arms as she feed the baby once again. "We found him. We found him." Lydana cried into her wives arms who welcomed her and the baby while Harry carried Draco to the living room and set the veela down on the couch gently as they all moved to sit infront of the couch all of the teary eyed but Harry whose eyes were checking Draco who was extremely thin as he had barely any muscle left, long dingy hair that was faded of colour, wings that looked broken and dirty with crumpled feathers. Draco was also naked caked with old blood, dirt, grim, sweat, tears, but his eyes looked to them which were dull in colour as if he couldn't see as he kept tilting every which way when there was a noise indicating blindness. He growled with hatred and he stopped when Draco tried to curl into himself but he croon to him and gently stroked his cheeks "You are my mate. I will never be angry with you. You have done nothing wrong. You are amazing for being who you are. We all love you Draco. We are here for you. I will get revenge for what they have done to you I swear on my magic." Harry kept stroking Draco's cheek as the man passed out from over stimulation.

"You three are to look after this family. I however have someone to meet in Britain. I shouldn't be to long as they love to show respect to a hero like me." Harry but all purred and his three wives shivered in knowledge of what was about to happen. They smirked in satisfaction as they knew they would not have to hide anymore as their top dom would handle to wizarding world yet again but not for the wizards but for his family.

You never get involved with a dominants family or you risk imprisonment or death depends on how severe the situation is. They had finally gotten their mate back but he was crippled so not Harry was going to cripple them beyond their capabilities. He flicked a hand at the fireplace and it turned green for amount and he walked through those flames.

He stalked through the crowded halls of the ministry building, growling at wizards and witches alike as they moved out of his way. He walked straight to the door of the ministry of magic but he was stopped by a man with red hair who tried to stop him but he pushed him out of his way grumbling to the Weasley to back off as he had important business to attend to dealing with his mate. Percy Weasley backed away quickly realizing that he was no match for an angry creature or even a mated angry creature. He knew he had to let Harry Potter by of face death. Percy watched through brown eyes with fear as the man disappeared behind the ministries office door with a slam.

Harry stood his full height when entering the office of the minster of magic, he used to be short but after his inheritance he had gained a at least a foot in height now standing at 6'4 feet tall. His green eyes matched those of Lucius Malfoy's icy stare. The blonde smirked "So I am guessing you found that fool's dead body?" Mr. Malfoy sounded so endearing if only it was his smirk on his face didn't show something more foul play was going on.

A/N- should I continue?


End file.
